List of characters in the Final Destination series
showing the main characters: Ms. Valerie Lewton, Billy Hitchcock, Carter Horton, Terry Chaney, Clear Rivers, Alex Browning, and Tod Waggner. These survivors are not only the first survivors enlisted in Death's List, but also are the pioneer survivors of the entire franchise. ]] This is a list of characters who appeared in either the novels, comics, or films of the Final Destination franchise. Characters are listed according to the medium they were shown, and are arranged alphabetically. Final Destination Characters Alex Browning Alexander Chance "Alex" Browning is the protagonist of Final Destination portrayed by Devon Sawa. He is a senior student of Mt. Abraham High, and is one of the students aboard Voleé Airlines Flight 180. Alex was born on September 25, 1984 in the fictional town of Mt. Abraham, New York to Ken and Barbara Browning. He has been friends with siblings Tod and George Waggner since childhood, and had been his classmates through high school since then. He is studying at Mt. Abraham High, and is the rival of Carter Horton. He frequently fights with Carter whenever they're together, and often doesn't control his actions. He is one of the students qualified to travel to Paris, France for the school's annual field trip. In Final Destination, Alex, with his batchmates and teachers, took Voleé Airlines Flight 180 to Paris. While onboard, Alex had an ominous vision of the plane exploding in mid-air. Afer warning everyone about it, he and some of his schoolmates are removed from the plane. While waiting at the airport, Alex witnesses the plane explode as he predicted. FBI Agent Schreck and Agent Weine interview the survivors afterwards, and believe that Alex was a suicide terrorist. While attending the memorial for the victims, Alex notices both agents carefully obseving him. Tod and Terry dies afterwards, and the Waggner household's anger towards Alex grows further. With the help of Clear Rivers, Alex encounters William Bludworth, a mortician who knows about Death than anyone else. Later that night, Alex realizes that Death is claiming back their lives which should've been lost on the plane. With the help of Clear, Alex plans to save the remaining survivors. He fails on his plan, with the exception of Carter. Knowing he is next to die, Alex suddenly realizes that Clear will die before him. Finding Clear at her car trapped by livewires, Alex sacrifices himself by touching the wires to let her escape. It is revealed later on that Alex survived the electrocution. Now at Paris, the films ends with Carter saving Alex from a falling neon sign, but eventually resulted to his own death. In the alternate ending of the film, while onto meeting Carter and Billy at their school, Alex and Clear had sex on the beach, resulting to Clear's pregnancy. Later on, Alex dies of his electrocution while saving Clear from the car. Nine months later, Clear gives birth to Alex Jr., and reunites with Carter, knowing that they finally defeated Death. However in Final Destination 2, Clear exposes to Kimberly Corman that Alex died of decapitation by a dislodged brick from a nearby building. Sawa's performance received generally positive reviews among critics. Stephen Holden of the New York Times commented that "The disaster and Alex's premonitions set up a heavy-handed fable about death and teenage illusions of invulnerability." , while Jami Bernard of the New York Daily News noted that "Sawa is solid as an Everyteen saddled with a rare and unwelcome gift". David Nusair of Reel Film Reviews remarked "Sawa's personable turn as the hero is matched by a uniformly effective supporting cast rife with familiar faces (i.e. Seann William Scott, Brendan Fehr, Tony Todd, etc)..." ; while Joe Leydon of Variety pointed out that "Sawa is credible as the second-sighted Alex --- unlike many other actors cast a teen protagonists, he actually looks like he might still be attending high school --- but the supporting players are an uneven bunch." Mick LaSalle of the San Francisco Chronicle praised Sawa and Ali Larter's pairing, observing that "Larter and Sawa, who becomes more scruffy and wild-eyed as the film progresses, make an appealing pair." Dustin Putman of TheMovieBoy.com praised Sawa's performance, saying: Devon Sawa, a rising star who put his physical comedy skills to good use in 1999's underseen slasher-comedy, "Idle Hands," is even more of a charismatic presence here. The conflicting emotions he feels for his survival, which he comes to believe he wasn't meant to do, as well as the loss of the other passengers, is superbly and subtly acted on his part. One scene, in which he is watching a news report on the crash and slowly begins to break down is especially realistic and powerful. Clear Rivers Clear Marie Rivers is the female protagonist of both Final Destination and Final Destination 2, portrayed by Ali Larter. She is a senior student of Mt. Abraham High, and is one of the students aboard Voleé Airlines Flight 180. During the plane's take-off, Alex Browning had a vision of the plane exploding in mid-air, killing everyone onboard. Believing it was going to happen, Alex storms off to warn everyone onboard. Among the 208 passengers of Flight 180, Clear was the only one who believed that Alex was telling the truth. She is the only survivor of Flight 180 who made it through to Final Destination 2. Whilst in the following film, Clear dies after intervening the new Death's List. She is the eighth and last survivor of Flight 180 to die. Fictional Biography Clear Marie Rivers was born on 1982 to a couple from the fictional town of Mt. Abraham, New York. Her biological mother died during childbirth, and his father took another wife since then. Clear was very close with her father, since they often went fishing at the woods. However, Clear's father was murdered at a 7-11 store, and Clear's stepmother took another husband, that made Clear a self-dependent person. Clear was also an intelligent senior of Mt. Abraham High. She is frequently found by other classmates as mysterious and sly, but is very trustworthy. Clear was one of the students to accompany the trip to Paris, France. Final Destination 1 As Alex Browning alerts the people on the plane, Rivers was the only one who believed his statements, and leaves the plane with a few friends. She gives Browning a white rose as a sign of gratitude for saving her life. After a string of grisly deaths, Rivers is next to die, but does not realize it. While being trapped by livewires, she is saved by Alex. Thogether they and another survivor, Carter, head to Paris for a vacation. Rivers begins to receive visions like Alex. The film ends with Death still after them, and Rivers manages to save Alex, but not Carter. Alternate Endings In the alternate ending of the film, while onto meeting Carter and Billy at their school, Alex and Clear had sex on the beach, resulting to Clear's pregnancy. Later on, Alex dies of his electrocution while saving Clear from the car. Nine months later, Clear gives birth to Alex Jr., and reunites with Carter, knowing that they finally defeated Death. Final Destination 2 , famous for portraying Niki Sanders in the TV series Heroes, played Clear Rivers in both Final Destination and Final Destination 2. Clear is the only character to appear in both films, and the only character to show in at least two films of the franchise.]] In Final Destination 2, the character is revealed to be the only Flight 180 survivor to have lived, and had locked herself inside the Stonybrook Mental Institution to prevent herself from death. A new group of characters are introduced who meet Rivers to ask for her help on a similar scenario occurring after the accident at Route 23. They are told that new life can defeat death, and the infant of survivor Isabella Hudson may stop Death. As with the first film, the majority of the characters die in gruesome scenes. Finding Isabella's baby, they assume that they have defeat death. But Rivers accidentally loosens the defibrillator stand plug, causing a rack to move and hit the oxygen tanks. The plug completely dettaches, creating a spark that caused a huge fire throughout Eugene's room, both Rivers, and the character she was trying to rescue, Eugene. Critical Reception In the first film, as with the rest of the cast, Larter's performance was not well received by critics. Comparing Sawa's performance, Stephen Holden of the New York Times comments that "Ali Larter is equally pallid as the empathetic girlfriend who feels his pain." In response to the film's focus on visceral effects and not story, Jami Bernard of the New York Daily News said that "Ali Larter plays the only person who believes in Sawa - her name is Clear, which sums up the movie's entire philosophy of character development." Carter Horton Carter Horton is the rival of Alex Browning in Final Destination, portrayed by Kerr Smith. He is a football jockey of Mt. Abraham High, and is dating Terry Chaney. He was one of the students aboard Volée Airlines Flight 180 who was removed off the plane due to the confusion he had caused with Alex. Hence, if it wasn't for his actions, his other schoolmates would have suffered their deaths in the doomed plane. Carter is the fifth survivor of Flight 180 to die. Fictional Biography Carter Horton was born in Mt. Abraham, New York. He is very arrogant, competitive and vengeful, as proven by his disgust with Alex since they met each other. He is also athletic, wherein he is their school's football quarterback. He is dating cheerleader Terry, and the two have shown popularity among their schoolmates. Carter was qualified to join the field trip to Paris, France through Volée Airlines Flight 180. Final Destination Horton considers Alex's vision of the plane's explosion a prank, leading to a fight that forces them off from the plane, along with others. After the plane does blow up, Carter and Alex are left most shocked among all survivors. He decides to test his death by stopping in front of a train, to prove that he is in control of his fate. However, since he was not the next in order to die, he survives. Following the death of many of the other survivors, he heads with Alex and Clear, the remaining survivors, to Paris for their vacation, thinking that they have defeated Death. Lulled into a false sense of security, the characters encounter an accident, causing a neon sign to falls towards Alex. The film ends with the Carter saving Alex, sacrificing his own life. In the alternate ending of the film, Clear gives birth to Alex Jr., her and Alex' son. She reunites with Carter, knowing that they finally defeated Death. Critical Reception Smith's performance has received mixed reviews from critics. Joe Leydon of Variety complimented his performance, saying that "Smith once again displays attention-grabbing screen presence in a secondary role". Supporting Characters Billy Hitchcock , famous for portraying Steve Stifler in the American Pie franchise, played Billy Hitchcock in Final Destination. Billy is the only Flight 180 survivor who neither believed Alex Browning or joined/stopped the fight between Alex and Carter Horton, but rather cannot make his way by those who were forced out of the plane; hence, his survival was only an effect of accident.]] '''William "Billy" Hitchcock' is one of the survivors from the Flight 180 explosion in Final Destination, portrayed by Seann William Scott. He is very cheerful and foolish, commonly being the comic relief of the film. While aboard the plane, Billy is caught between the brawl of Alex Browning and Carter Horton, resulting to his removal from the plane. Billy is the fourth survivor of Flight 180 to die. William Hitchcock was born somewhere in New York. Although quite boring and nerdy, he is also very foolish and clumsy. This caused himself as the main target of Carter in bullying. He usually travels through his bicycle, especially to his educational institution Mt. Abraham High. He is somehow smart, and is already enough to be sent to Paris for their school's field trip. Like Alex and Carter, the character, is thrown off board the plane before it explodes. Alex and Clear try to convince Carter that Death is after them. In an attempt to defy this by choosing his own death, he stops the car, with Alex, Clear and Billy on it, to prove that he is in control of his own death. Carter is saved, but a piece of the destroyed car spins toward Hitchcock, who dies instantly. Valerie Lewton Valerie "Val" Lewton, or simply Ms. Lewton, is one of the survivors in Final Destination, portrayed by Kristen Cloke. Among all Flight 180 survivors, she is the most affected person, since she feels guilty for convincing Larry Murnau to stay inside the doomed flight. She stays behind to accompany those students who were forced out of the plane. She is the third survivor of Flight 180 to die. Valerie Lewton was born somewhere in New York. She is very intelligent, but is very sensitive and snobbish. She took a degree in Education, as implied by her job in Mt. Abraham High. Along with fellow faculty members and staff, she was required to accompany the students to Paris for the field trip. As the students are forced off the plane, the character follows, instead of the other teacher Larry Murnau, who was originally intended on going. When the survivors begin to die, she attempts to escape the town. But as she prepares to leave, a cracked mugged leaks vodka on the floor, which shortcircuits the computer, causing the monitor to explode, sending glass shards into her neck. The computer then explodes, setting the entire room on fire. She grabs for a towel, which causes knives to fall onto floor. As Alex attempts to help her, she is accidentally stabbed. The fire causes the room to explode, right before Alex escapes. Terry Chaney Theresa "Terry" Chaney is one of the survivors in Final Destination, portrayed by Amanda Detmer. She is the girlfriend of Carter Horton. She is the second survivor of Flight 180 to die. Theresa Chaney was born somewhere in New York. She is very sassy and snobbish, but is rather kind and sweet toward her boyfriend Carter Horton. At first, she was reluctant to go to Paris, but in the end joins Carter to secure him from temper issues with Alex Browning. After the explosion of the airplane, Terry is ignored at Carter's conflicts with Carter. In a second encounter in a coffee shop, the character loses her temper. She said she had enough with Carter and that he can "drop fucking dead" while walking blindlessly on the road. The character turns around, just in time to see a speeding bus ram into her. In Final Destination 2 that one of the passengers on this bus was Kat Jennings. Terry's death prevented Kat from a bed and breakfast leakage blocks away. Tod Waggner Tod Waggner is one of the survivors in Final Destination, portrayed by Chad Donella. He is the best friend of Alex Browning. Tod is not only the first survivor of Flight 180 to die, but also is the first person to die in the Death List of the entire franchise. In the film, after the memorial for the casualties of the plane explosion, the character accidentally slits his throat with the razor, while in the bathroom. Distracted, he does not realise a leakage has formed a puddle near him, Waggner slips and lands on the clothesline wire which wraps around his throat. Waggner falls on the slippery bathtub which outbalances him more, already grasping for air. He sees the nail clipper on the shelf, but it is too late and he dies afterwards. In Final Destination 2, his death was televised on different networks, in which Kimberly Corman watches his aftermath (which prevented Kimberly from a hijacking that killed her mother). Final Destination 2 characters Kimberly Corman Kimberly "Kim" Corman is the protagonist of Final Destination 2 portrayed by A.J. Cook. She is a college student from White Plains, New York who was originally planning for a spring break to Daytona Beach, Florida with her friends. While driving on Route 23, Kimberly had a vision of a pile-up which killed many travellers along the road, including herself. Upon realizing that the event is not happening yet, Kimberly stalls her car to keep drivers from going further. For this reason, Kimberly is brought to a police station with several other drivers, preventing themselves from the grisly accident on the highway. However, after realizing that Death is still after them, Kimberly teams up with Clear Rivers and Thomas Burke to save the lives of those who had evaded their end. Although she survived on this film, her death happened between this film and its following sequel. Kimberly is the seventh survivor of Route 23 to die. Fictional biography Kimberly Corman was born to Michael Corman at White Plains, New York. She is very sweet, friendly, but also strong-hearted. Kim has been close friends with Shaina and Dano since high school, and became friends also with Shaina's boyfriend Frankie. While at college, Kim survives a car hijacking accident after watching a newsfeed about Tod Waggner's "suicide"; however, it cost her the life of her mother. After taking her first year at college, Kim and her friends decided to take their spring break at Daytona Beach, Florida. Final Destination 2 Like in the first film, while waiting at the entrance lane of Route 23, the protagonist has a premonition of a log truck spilling its contents all over the road, causing a pile-up which killed many drivers along the highway. She stalls, preventing drivers behind her from going through, preventing their deaths. In a police interview afterwards, the character is told that her vision was similar to Alex Browning, and that the pile-up happened a year exactly after the Flight 180 crash. However, Eugene claims that if such theory was true, then they will be included to “the Flight 180 curse”. After a few moments, the survivors left the station, while Michael arrives and embraces her daughter. After Evan died, Kim becomes paranoid about Death itself confronting those who evaded it. As a result, Kim goes to the Stonybrook Mental Institution to get help from Clear Rivers, the sole survivor of Flight 180. Nonetheless, Clear only tells her that Death's lIst is working backwards, and that Kim should just save herself like she did. Kim storms off in frustration, making Clear more concerned about the new set of survivors. Kim and Tom realize that Tim is next, but fails in their attempt to save him. Clear agrees to help them afterwards by leading them to William Bludworth. Nevertheless, William only informs them that they can defeat death via new life. Kim realizes that Isabella's baby could save them; thus, Kim and Tom hold a meeting of the survivors to keep each other safe until it is over. Still, Nora dies at the elevator. See also *Final Destination (series) *Final Destination *Final Destination 2 *Final Destination 3 *The Final Destination References Category:Final Destination (film series) Category:Final Destination